


Temple

by LoricFool



Category: Generator Rex, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoricFool/pseuds/LoricFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the nanite event, another explosion occurred that changed many people. The Jedi organisation are recruiting and training evos with very particular abilities to help protect the world from other threats. At some point Rex is likely to run into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boom

Ten months after the nanite event:

“General Kenobi, General Windu! I’ve made a breakthrough with the crystal. Artoo is just piecing it together. Care to watch the creation of the most powerful sword in this day and age, designed by yours truly?”  
“Skywalker, if this is like the last two times you’ve-”   
“This is different. It won’t self-destruct this time!” The engineer pleaded with the older, darker general, cutting off the criticism. He turned to face the other man, setting imploring eyes on him. “Obi-Wan, this is what we’ve been waiting for. All the theory’s sound.”   
General Kenobi sighed, a slight smirk tugging at his mouth in amusement at the younger man’s eager confidence and pride. He considered him for a moment, resting a hand on his beard in thought before sighing again with good-natured tolerance.  
“Fine, Anakin, but if it does explode, you’re paying for the cleanup.” General Windu trailed the pair as Anakin led his superiors through the lab to his work station.  
The kid was only an engineer by hobby; yet he still seemed to spend more time at it than those paid to do the same job. As a special forces commander he was approaching a promotion to general, and had worked hard under the eye of Kenobi to achieve his position. His engineering skill had allowed him to create a unique variant on the astromech droids around the Temple and base, giving the little blue can a personality and initiating a friendship with the bot.   
On top of that, he’d pieced together a ‘protocol’ droid as a kid, a metallic butler with a hilariously pessimistic attitude and a lot of knowledge. He’d transferred to Temple from Abyssus five months before the nanite event. If he hadn’t been at Temple when the event occurred, his colleagues would have genuinely suspected his involvement in the explosion that changed the world.  
The rest of the labs were silent and dark, their occupants gone home for the day. Or perhaps not yet arrived, as the lightening sky outside the occasional window seemed to suggest. The barracks beside the lab would be coming alive, the other generals and commanders stirring to begin the day early and attend the scheduled council meeting.  
Temple and the whole Kamino base had been supported and was considered a part of Global Republic, a large corporation focussed on achieving world peace and the safety of all those under its protection. The CEO, Sheev Palpatine, was the Defence Secretary in the Federal Government, but his intentions for Presidency were well-known. While claiming the institution, Kamino still withholds a strong self-governing system and independence.The council of the senior special agents, nicknamed ‘Jedi’, maintains the majority of the influence in the facility.   
Artoo, Anakin’s astromech droid, whistled a low greeting as he sat by the discarded chunks of metal and wiring. A small metal tube lay on the workbench adjacent. A few components lay about around it, the top still open and obviously not fully assembled. General Windu adopted a weary pose, standing a distance away with his arms crossed, yet still paying the situation all his attention. General Kenobi stood beside Anakin as he picked up the bits and bobs and examined them.   
“Is the door closed?” Anakin asked while slotting the pieces together inside the cylinder. Mace Windu just raised an eyebrow when Anakin glanced over his shoulder to check “Don’t worry, it’s just a precaution. In case something goes boom, it’ll be localised. But it won’t, I’m sure of it.” Windu remained skeptical.  
General Kenobi took a deep breath and held up Anakin’s contraption. It looked nothing like the sword that he claimed it was, and while he was fully confident of Anakin’s skill level, he was distrustful of his immature way of rushing headlong into things without taking the proper precautions. He handed the hilt back to his apprentice.  
“Here goes,” Anakin said with a grin as he pushed the button on the side of the tube. A flash of blue shot out the end of it for less than a second then disappeared at the same moment Anakin gave a yelp and dropped the weapon. On impact with the floor, the thing exploded in a massive pulse of energy that tore straight through the reinforced walls and threw the occupants of the room into the shredded walls.   
The twisted, blackened hilt sat in the middle of a small crater, the internal wires tangled around a blue tinged crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

A view of rubble and smoke dotted with emergency workers comes into focus. The camera zooms out to reveal a woman in a red shirt holding a microphone. “An explosion at the primary weapons and research facility in the Kamino military base has left at least five dead and twenty five injured. Only hours ago the impressive structure of the Temple stood behind me, now only a smouldering ruin. The source of the explosion has been revealed to be a rare and mysterious Kaiburr crystal, a stone of untapped power, that left all life in a mile radius in an unstable state.” The camera zooms in again and pans across the decimated landscape.  
“Sources say that the blast created a pulse that interfered with the local nanites, but officials on the scene refuse to comment. We may be on the verge of witnessing another event the size of Kiev. We have yet to see any of these monsters at the base. This is Diane Farrah, reporting for Ultimate Exposure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this little bit of inspiration got me really excited and I had to write it down. I don't know how far I'll take it, but enjoy what's here


End file.
